The need for effective techniques for isolating single stranded nucleic acid components from associated biological materials persists in a variety of research and development endeavors. Heretofore, nucleic acid separation techniques can include various chelating agents, solid support columns using fibrous or silica matrices to bind nucleic acids and/or magnetic beads to which nucleic acid can bind. The isolation methods presently in use do not provide effective yield in all instances. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and material that can provide more effective and efficient nucleic acid isolation.